House Upgrades (Flower Series)
The idol house you start out is not wonderful, but with some hard work you can enlarge it to meet your needs. All house upgrades come from Viktor the blacksmith. He will require players to supply the necessary money, Lumber, and Material Stone for the house enlargements. Players can get Lumber from chopping the trees in Fugue Forest with their Axe. The player can get an Axe for free when they unlock Holger and meet him for the first time. The Material Stone is easy to collect, since the player just have to run around and smash stones. The player will be doing this often in mines anyway, so they're bound to have more Material Stone than Lumber. The player can also win Lumber and Material Stone from some festivals. Besides making the house larger, Viktor can remodel the player's house to be one of several different styles. 'House Level 1' This is the house that players start out with. Players have one single bed in the corner and a kitchen in the other corner. The kitchen is very small that players can only put 3 cooking utensils out at one time. Table in the middle of player's house cannot be relocated, as neither can the kitchen, bed, nor nightstand. The player can have only 1 wild animal pet. The total size of this house is 9 squares by 13 squares. 'House Level 2' In A Flowery Life game, the next house size is required for marriage. Bed will be converted into the double bed necessary for the player's spouse. The kitchen becomes 1 square larger, allowing the player to put out 4 cooking utensils. The player can also have up to 2 wild animal pet. The total size of this house is 9 squares by 17 squares. Cost: 25.000 Cash The required items are same as in Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories (40 Hardwood Lumber, 10 Glass, and 5 Mithril). 'House Level 3' In A Flowery Life game, the house is large enough for children to be living in. Your kitchen has been greatly expanded, and you can place up to 7 cooking utensils in it. The main room of this house still only 9 squares by 17 squares, but players now have an extra room off to the side. That side room can be accessed by opening a door in the lower-right corner of main room. Size of that room a little small, but there is plenty of room to store your extra furniture if you wanted to place it out. If the player has two children then Minister Lindemann will put a child bed in separated room. Cost: 50.000 Cash The required items are same as in Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories (50 Hardwood Lumber, 3 Adamantite, 20 Wool, 15 Great Wool, 10 Ultimate Wool, 5 Flourite, and 3 Opal). 'House Level 4' The last house upgrade adds a second floor. The player will need to have a level 4 house if they want to have the Bear and/or Panda wild animal pets. The main room of this house is same size as Level 3 house, but the second bedroom will have a staircase added to it. Second floor of this house is where the Bear and Panda will live. No other person will sleep on second floor (both children share the extra bedroom) so the player can decorate it any way they want to. Cost: 85.000 Cash Required items: 60 Hardwood Lumber and 300 Material Stones Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only